fandub_doblaje_latinofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Irwin Daayán
Irwin Daayán (pronunciado Irvin) es un actor mexicano de doblaje nacido el 9 de noviembre de 1978. Información Es un popular actor de doblaje, teniendo la cualidad rara vez vista de interpretar tanto a niños como a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Yugi Muto y su contraparte Yami Yugi (Atem) en el anime Yu-Gi-Oh!,Anakin Skywalker adulto en las peliculas de Star Wars, Samwise Gamyi en la saga de El señor de los anillos, G.I.R. en Invasor Zim. Otros papeles conocidos incluyen: Dende en Dragon Ball Z, Kōga en Inuyasha, Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette, Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion, Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Stars, Kimimaro y el Kyubi en Naruto, Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) y Nate Archibald en Chica indiscreta. También fue la voz de Pat Johnsons en El Show De Dinosaurs, en remplazo de Angel Vilchez, durante las primeras 2 temporadas. A partir de la tercera temporada, Irwin dejaría de doblar al personaje, tras conflictos con Sensaciones Sónicas. Años despues, regresaría a doblar al personaje en la sexta temporada. Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de La República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado del también reconocido actor Eduardo Garza con un show llamado "El Duelo". Filmografía Películas Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Robert Lincoln en Lincoln (2012) *Richie Nix en Tiro mortal (2008) *Tim Boyle en Miracle at St. Anna (2008) *Chris Pratt en El vigia (2007) *Jimmy Howell en Halloween H20 (1998) Hayden Christensen *David Rice en Jumper (2008) *Billy Quinn en Factory Girl (2006) *Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) *Stephen Glass en El precio de la verdad (2003) *Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones(2002) *Sam Monroe Construyendo la vida (2001) Sean Astin *Doug Withmore en Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) *Aaron en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) *Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) *Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) *Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey(2001) *Morgan en Los lavaplatos (2000) Sebastian Stan *James "Bucky" Barnes / El soldado del invierno en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Chris Beck en Misión rescate (2015) *James "Bucky" Barnes / El soldado del invierno en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Ben en La aparición (2012) *James "Bucky" Barnes en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) Kevin Hart *Darnell en 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Dante Slate Jr. en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) *Tree en Difícil de romper (2009) *Busta en Al ritmo de la mafia (2005) *Nashawn en Soul Plane (2004) James McAvoy *Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) *Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Robbie Turner en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) Tom Felton *Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) *Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) Ben Foster *Steve McKenna en El mecánico (2011) *Oficial Bower en Pandorum (2009) *Sgto. Will Montgomery en El mensajero (2009) *Mars Krupcheck en Bajo amenaza (2005) John Cho *Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek: Sin límites (2016) *Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) *Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek (2009) Nicholas Hoult *Nux en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Jack en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) *Eusebio en Furia de titanes (2010) Rain *Mark en El príncipe (La venganza) (2014) *Raizo en Asesino ninja (2009) *Taejo Togokhan en Meteoro, la película (2008) Justin Timberlake *Richie Furst en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Johnny Flanagan en Curvas de la vida (2012) *Ronnie en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) Jake Abel *Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) *Mark James en Soy el número cuatro (2011) *Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) Chris Evans *Nick Grant en Héroes (2009) *Detective Paul Diskant en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Hayden en The Nanny Diaries (2008) Breckin Meyer *Paul en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) *Josh Parker en Viaje censurado (2000) *Cole en Decisiones (1999) Michael Copon *Mathayus en El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) *Penn en Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) *Artie Sánchez en Juego caliente (2006) Ryan Phillippe *Eric O'Neill en Un enemigo en casa (2007) *Keenan en Jugando con el corazón (1998) *Gil Martin en White Squall (1996) Emile Hirsch *Christopher McCandless / "Alexander Supertramp" en Camino salvaje (2006) *Jay Adams en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) *Johnny Truelove en Alpha Dog (2005) Chris Rankin *Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) *Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) Tobey Maguire *Red Pollard en Alma de héroes (2003) *Homer Wells en Las reglas de la vida (1999) *David Wagner en Amor a colores (1998) Ryan Merriman *Kyle Johnson en La suerte del irlandés (2001) *Jack Cambridge en Peligro en casa (2001) *Ben Cooper en La morada inteligente (1999) [http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Matt_Bomer Matt Bomer] *John Boy en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) *Felix Turner en Un corazón normal (2014) Wes Bentley *James Reed en Música, amigos y fiesta (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Seneca Crane en Los juegos del hambre (2012) Cillian Murphy *Matthew Joy en En el corazón del mar (2015) *William Killick en En el límite del amor Jay Hernandez *Sargento Reyes en Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) *Dominick Pezzulo en Las torres gemelas (2006) Ian Somerhalder *Arkin Langham en Anomalía (2014) *Dexter McCarty en Pulse: mensajes del más allá (2006) Tom Hardy *Ricki Tarr en Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) *Lane Twombly en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) James Wolk *Will Olsen en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) *Brad Cohen en Front of the Class (2008) (redoblaje 2014) Brendan Sexton III *Ladrón en Están todos bien (2009) *Blue Baxter en Oasis de fantasía (1998) Masi Oka *Bruce en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) *Bruce en Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) Freddy Rodríguez *Jesse Rodriguez en Nada como las vacaciones (2008) *Marco Valentin en Poseidón (2006) Channing Tatum *Tyler Gage en Step Up 2: The Streets (2008) *Tyler Gage en Un paso adelante (2006) Diego Luna *Jack Lira en Milk (2008) *Sancho en Vampiros: Los muertos (2002) Dustin Milligan *Bobby en Los mensajeros (2007) *Eric Watts en Entre mujeres (2007) Justin Bartha *Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) *Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) Sean Maher *Ted Moore en La guerra de las bodas (2006) *Brian Piccolo en La canción de Brian (2001) Adam Scott *Remy en Monster-in-Law (2005) *Johnny Meyer en El aviador (2004) Charlie Cox *Giovanni Bruni en Casanova (2005) *Lorenzo en El mercader de Venecia (2004) Gregory Smith *Chet Becker en Triángulo de una pasión (2004) *Alan Abernathy en Pequeños guerreros (1998) Jesse Bradford *Zak Gibbs en Tiempo congelado (2002) *Joey Pardella en Hackers (1995) Phillip Van Dyke *Luke en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) *Luke en Halloweentown (1998) Jason Biggs *Darren Silverman en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) *Paul Tannek en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) Casey Affleck *Bobby Calzone en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) *Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) (2da. versión) Christian Bale *Bobby Plate en Todos los pequeños animales (1999) *Jim Graham en El imperio del sol (1987) (doblaje original) Adam LaVorgna *Eddie en Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) *Brad en Chica linda (1994) Max Mok Siu-Chung *Foon en Erase una vez en China III (1993) *Foon en Erase una vez en China II (1993) Otros papeles *Rick Flag (Joel Kinnaman) en Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Rell / Teck Tonik (Jordan Peele) en Keanu (2016) *Guía turístico (Zach Woods) en Cazafantasmas (2016) *Casey Jones (Stephen Amell) en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) *Domingo (Raúl Castillo) en Special Correspondents (2016) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Ben Affleck) en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016/trailer 3) *Jama Farah (Barkhad Abdi) en Enemigo invisible (2015) *Jake Carter (Mike "The Miz" Mizanin) en El Marine 4 (2015) *Voces adicionales en Hijo del crimen (2014) *Voces adicionales en Rudderless (2014) (doblaje mexicano) *Quinn (Simon Helberg) en We'll Never Have Paris (2014) *Jay (Chris Lemieux) en El justiciero (2014) *Joey (Joseph Russo) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Stosh 'Piz' Piznarski (Chris Lowell) en Veronica Mars (2014) *Ford (Franz Drameh) en Al filo del mañana (2014) *Bob (Falk Hentschel) en Trascender (2014) *Dale (Dale Steyn) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Garfield "Garf" (Jerrod Carmichael) en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Sargento Tre Morales (Victor Rasuk) en Godzilla (2014) *Det. Andre Daniels (K.C. Collins) en RoboCop (2014) *Soldado (Parker Sawyers) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Allan (Adam Driver) en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Louis Gaines (David Oyelowo) en El mayordomo (2013) *Voces adicionales en El corazón de la nación (2013) *Nick (Sean Faris) en El peón (2013) *Raleigh Becket (Charlie Hunnam) en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Parajumper (Matthew Fox) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Jackie Robinson (Chadwick Boseman) en 42 (2013) *Lucas Desange (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en Mamá (2013) *Jack McClane (Jai Courtney) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Martin Taylor (George Newbern) en Atrapados en navidad (2012) *Marco (Chace Crawford) en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) *Franklin (Jonah Hill) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Voz de alerta en S.H.I.E.L.D (inicio) y Piloto en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Ronnie Ortiz-Magro en Los tres chiflados (2012) *Nat Colorado (Adam Beach) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Henry Lazar (Max Irons) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) *Michael Kovak (Colin O'Donoghue) en El rito (2011) *Daryl (Desmin Borges) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Rex Powers (Dan Schneider) en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) *Scooter Braur en Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca (2011) *Jacke (Adam Brody) en Los románticos (2010) *Vasquez (Joshua Alba) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Sokka (Jackson Rathbone) en El último maestro del aire (2010) *DJ Williams (Columbus Short) en Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa (2010) *Damon (Oliver Jackson Cohen) en Amor a distancia (2010) *Will (James Wolk) en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) *Rey Juan (Oscar Isaac) en Robin Hood (2010) *Albert J. "Stubby" Stubbins (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) *Juan (Cory Fernandez) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Edward Dalton (Ethan Hawke) en Daybreakers (2010) *Eugene (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Saber dar (2010) *Skinny (Tan Han-Jin) en Bruce Lee, mi hermano (2010) *Frank (Ricky Garcia) en Locuras en el bosque (2010) *Don Beaman (Andy Buckley) en Policías de repuesto (2010) *Mark (Chris Kramer) en Elopement, Secuestro: 48 horas de horror (2010) *Fotógrafo (Masayuki Yonezawa) en The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) *Voz en máquina de baile en Karate Kid (2010) *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) *Voces adicionales en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) *Sargento Newman (Maximilian Osinski) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) *Bruce (Alan Ritchson) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Randy (Ed Westwick) en S. Darko (2009) *Carl (Tom Sturridge) en Los piratas del rock (2009) *Thomas (Damon Wayans Jr.) en Una loca película de baile (2009) *Adam Davies (Zach Gilford) en Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) *Trent (Travis Van Winkle) en Viernes 13 (2009/Paramount) *Nikko Alexander (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Spectacular! (2009) *Dr. Canter (joven) (James Francis Ginty) en Identidad sustituta (2009) *Dan (Nick Thune) en Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) *Crawford Ian Lewis (Jake Curran) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) *Voces adicionales en Avatar (2009) *Voces adicionales en La venganza del dragón (2009) *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) *Kevin Cole (Cole Hauser) en La tortura (2008) (2ª versión) *Gustavo (Viv Leacock) en Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado (2008) *Peter (Bradley Cooper) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) *Michael (Kelly Blatz) en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) *Eugene (Ilya Blednyy) en Contamination (2008) *Kumar (Kal Penn) en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) *Butch Cassidy (David Clayton Rogers) en La leyenda de Butch & Sundance (2008) *Hudson "Hud" Platt (T.J. Miller) en Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) *Zach Taylor (Tristan Wilds) en Sabor a miel (2008) *Denny (joven) (Johnny Simmons) en El Espíritu (2008) *Ian (Tom Wisdom) en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) *Luke (Devon Graye) en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) *Dereck Black (Matt Bellefleur) en Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño (2008) *Wayne (Stephen Dervan) en A prueba de fuego (2008) *Derrick (Jordan Becker) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Evan (Michael Cera) en Super cool (2007) *Jude Fenny (Jim Sturgess) en A través del universo (2007) *Benjamin (Jesse Eisenberg) en The Hunting Party (2007) *Trey (Kevin Zegers) en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) *Marcus Bohem (Alex O'Loughlin) en Invisible (2007) *Jed Hanson (Chris Carmack) en Suburban Girl (2007) *Ben Wekselbaum (Nicholas D'Agosto) en Rocket Science (2007) *Rod Kimble (Andy Samberg) en Hot Rod (2007) *Lee Duncan (Tyler Jensen) en La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) *Tony Ravello (Shawn Roberts) en El diario de los muertos (2007) *Wilson DeLeón Jr. (Rick González) en Negocio sucio (2007) *Número 12 (Miguel A. Núñez Jr.) en Tripulación Dave (2007) *Throckmorton (Steven Robertson) en Elizabeth: la edad de oro (2007) *Wesley/Blackout Menace (Jonathan Keltz) en American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) *Spykes/Kid Omega (Ken Leung) en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Howard McLaughlin (Ryan Kwanten) en Flicka (2006) *Alex Rider (Alex Pettyfer) en Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (2006/doblaje mexicano) *Rick (Aaron Paul) en Misión imposible 3 (2006) *Pogue Parry (Taylor Kitsch) en Pacto infernal (2006) *Colby Paterson (David Paetkau) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) *Jimmy (Brian Geraghty) en Bobby (2006) *Vince (Ethan Suplee) en El arte de la seducción (2006) *Zach Van Bourke (Wilmer Valderrama) en Menores sin control (2006) *Three G (Flex Alexander) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) *Josh (Derek Richardson) en Hostal (2006) *Abernathy Darwin Dunlap (Robin Taylor) en Aceptados (2006) *Bob Murray (Ryan Devlin) en Deck the Halls (2006) *Robbie Ryan (Beau Mirchoff) en Scary Movie 4 (2006/2ª versión) *Pim (Vince Vieluf) en Firewall (2006) *Ángel (Peter Vives) en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) *Frankie Cheeks (Sam Easton) en Destino final 3 (2006) *Jesse (Gus Carr) en Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) *Dave England (Él mismo) en Jackass 2 (2006) *Damien Fahey (Él mismo) en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *Dr. Richard Clayton (Ron Livingston) en Extraña familia (2006) *Darryl (Cory Hardrict) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) *Paul Nerteaux (Jocelyn Quivrin) en El imperio de los lobos (2005) *Dusty Dinkleman (Chris Klein) en Solo amigos (2005) *Kostas (Michael Rady) en Amigas inseparables (2005) *Jason (Joshua Close) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) *Jonas (Jonas Talkington) en Furia de tiburones (2005) *Mohktar (Brandon Baker) en Campus Confidential (2005) *David Boscoe (Angelo Spizzirri) en Aprendiz de detective (2005) *Lefty (Dylan Brown) en Danny the Dog (2005) *Matt Stifler (Tad Hilgenbrink) en American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) *Dil Driscoll (Michael Roof) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) *Lash (Jake Sandvig) en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) *Dex (Giovanni Ribisi) en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) *Alan Parker (Jonathan Jackson) en Viaje a las tinieblas (2004) *Filotas (Joseph Morgan) en Alexander (2004) *Josh (David Lewis) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Glen / Glenda (Billy Boyd) y Glen (humano) (Beans El-Balawi) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) *Dr. Julian Haynes (Joe Michael Burke) en Criaturas salvajes 2 (2004) *Garth Powell (Matthew Ewald) en Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke (2003) *Tommy Donegal (Topher Grace) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Neal Fox (Jesse Spencer) en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) *Rex "X-Ray" (Brenden Jefferson) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Silk Brown (André Benjamin) en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) *Reeve (Ekin Cheng) en Efecto vampiro (2003) *Fenster (Noel Fisher) en Agente Cody Banks (2003) *Jeff Gordon (Él msimo) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Logos (Lane Turney) en Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Tom Marvolo Riddle (Christian Coulson) en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Christopher Harte (Eric Lively) en El pacto (2002) *Leo (Jaimz Woolvett) en Rock My World (2002) *Walker (Jonathan Parks Jordan) en Un amor para recordar (2002) *Sam (Levi James) en Buddy 3: en la copa mundial (2002) *Billy (William Greenblatt) en Yo era una rata (2001) *Rick Savage (Adam MacDonald) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Jack Bartlett (James Marsden) en Dulces y peligrosas (2001) *Josh Bryantt (Erik von Detten) en El diario de la princesa (2001) *Andy (Nikolai Kinski) en Cocinando la vida (2001) *DJ (Donald Faison) en Josie y las melódicas (2001) *Reportero escolar (Cory Hodges) en La revancha de Max (2001) *Eric Kirby (Trevor Morgan) en Jurassic Park III (2001) *Vic Munoz (Jay Baruchel) en Casi famosos (2000) *Charlie Sims (Sascha Radetsky) en Camino a la fama (2000) *Tom Cosgrove (Joel Edgerton) en Los tres chiflados (2000) *Dennie Byrnes (Jon Abrahams) en La familia de mi novia (2000) *Boomer (J. Adam Brown) en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) *Stu Lou Quien (T.J. Thyne) en El Grinch) (2000) *Alex Browning (Devon Sawa) en Destino final (2000) *Justin (Ben Carr) en Alta fidelidad (2000) *Ricky (Ricky Mabe) en El fantasma del multicinema (2000) *Lalo Baldetti (Vincent Berry) en Sophie (2000) *George Harrison (Mark Rice-Oxley) en En su vida: John Lennon (2000) *Razor (Ron Carlson) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) *B. Moody (Jason Dohring) en Listos para ganar (2000) *Brad (Kacy Clark) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) *Cutter (Tom Wright) en Hermanastra del planeta raro (2000) *Seth Yoder (Patrick Levis) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) *Hawk (Edward Furlong) en Rockeros Rebeldes (1999) *Angel Face (Jared Leto) en El club de la pelea (1999) *Joey Donner (Andrew Keegan) en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) *Tom (Freddie Cunliffe) en Zona de guerra (1999) *Dave Ednasi (Mark Webber) en Junto a ti (1999) *Ben Handleman (Glenn McMillan) en Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) *Jerome (Conrad Coleby) en Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1999) *Alan Joseph (Kevin Sussman) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Ivana (Scott Allen Cooper) en Nadie es perfecto (1999) *Ross (Joseph Perrino) en Una difícil decisión (1999) *Casey Connor (Elijah Wood) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) *Pericles Addams (Jerry Messing) en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) *Louis (Mtume Gant) en Hurricane Streets (1998) *Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (1ª versión/1998) *Chug Roman (A.J. Buckley) en Perturbados (redoblaje/1998) *Easy (Nathan Kress) en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) *Conrad (Noah Shebib) en Entre nosotras (1998) *Levon Waters (Jesse Moss) en El arca de Norman (1998) *Joseph Flyboy Potts (Jeremy Davies) en Enemigos del pasado (1997) *Meneer Chrome (Ewan McGregor) en El beso de la serpiente (1997) *Pete Lender (Bradley Pierce) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) *Josh (Jason Marsden) en La guerra por un troyano (1997) *Peter (Joshua Schaefer) en 8 días a la semana (1997) *Bruce Bolaños (Jimmy Karz) / Voz de niño en la calle en Matilda (1996) *Matt Finley (Mooky Arizona) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) *John Baker Jr. (Lukas Haas) en Muchachos (1996) *Chip (Ryan Kent) en Alaska (1996) *Scott Fuller (Ernest Liu) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) *Justin Phelps (Tobias Mehler) en Una amistad peligrosa (1996) *Simon "Sick boy" Williamson (Jonny Lee Miller) en Trainspotting (1996) (3ª versión) *Periodiquero (Chae Kirby) en Jim y el Durazno Gigante (1996) *Kung Wei (Jet Li) en El Ejecutor (1995) *Billy Jessup (Gary Joseph Thorup) en Jumanji (1995) *Cody (Cody Burger) en Pesos completos (1995) *Walter Welton (Joshua G. Mayweather) / Tim (algunos loops) (Devin Oatway) en Campamento Perdido(1994) *Nick Zsigmond (Austin O'Brien) en Mi primer beso 2 (1994) *Mark Baker (Joshua Jackson) en André (1994) *Pee Wee (Jonathan Hilario) / Reginald (Justin Zaremby) en Ricky Ricón (1994) *Jesús (Víctor Rojas) en La lotería del amor (1994) *Tim (Danny Cooksey) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) *Foon (Biao Yuen) en Erase una vez en China (1991) *Niño perdido #6 (Adam McNatt) en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) *Johnny Applegate (Robert Jayne) en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) *Knox Overstreet (Josh Charles) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989/redoblaje) *Phil Hicks (Judd Nelson) en Fandango (1985) *Jake Ryan (Michael Schoeffling) en Se busca novio (1984/redoblaje) *Pete Fountaine (Corey Feldman) en Gremlins (1984/redoblaje) *Tyler (C. Thomas Howell) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982/redoblaje) *Richard (Christopher Atkins) en La laguna azul (1980/redoblaje) *David Bennett (John Rubinstein) en Los niños de Brasil (1978/redoblaje) *El Diablo (Mercedes McCambridge) en El exorcista (1973/versión extendida) *Colorado Ryan (Ricky Nelson) en Río Bravo (1959/redoblaje) *Niño (Paul Cole) en The Horror of Dracula (1958/redoblaje) Anime Kazuya Nakai *Ittō Asanuma en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Rami de Gusano en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Santuario (Versión de TV) *Mugen en Samurai Champloo Kenta Miyake *Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fury Yuka Imai *Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette J *Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette J Again *Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette J to X Aya Hirano *Dende en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dende en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Hiro Yuki *Dende (adolescente) en Dragon Ball Z *Dende en Dragon Ball GT Hiroshi Kamiya *Tommy (el del Swampert) (joven) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada *Eita en Zatch Bell Kappei Yamaguchi *Goku en Monkey Typhoon *Robert en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco Katsuyuki Konishi *Dee Dunstan en Pokémon: Generación avanzada *Yuzo (temp. 12) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla Koji Tsujitani *Yasukichi "Yasu" / Yakun en Ranma ½ *Doner en La leyenda de Ellcia Masakazu Morita *Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Infierno (Versión de TV) *Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Elíseos (Versión de TV) Masaya Onosaka *Bill en Pokémon *Takeshi Sendo en Espíritu de lucha Nozomu Sasaki *Hayate Gekkō en Naruto *Hayate Gekkō (Omake) en Naruto Shippūden Ryotaro Okiayu *Yuji Naruo en Burn-Up W *Yuji Naruo en Burn-Up Excess Takahiro Sakurai *Joe Shimamura en Cyborg 009 *Minos de Grifo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido Tesshō Genda *Kyūbi en Naruto *Kyūbi en Naruto Shippūden Toshiyuki Morikawa *Kimimaro Kaguya en Naruto *Kaname Tōsen en Bleach Yūsuke Numata *Idasa (2ª voz, ep. 244) en Dragon Ball Z *Dex Ogreon en MegaMan NT Warrior Otros *Yugi Muto, Atem (Yami Yugi), Caballero legendario Timaeus en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Muto, Atem (Yami Yugi) en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados *T.K. Takaishi en Digimon 02 *Lief, Jarred (joven), Sombra de Lief en Deltora Quest *Lyserg Diethel en Shaman King *Yuji Okusu y voces adicionales en Slam Dunk *Zero Enna en Candidato de la diosa *Dende (niño) en Dragon Ball Z *Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original) *Ryo en Bakugan *Dandy en Hamtaro *Supushan, Sheng Ren, Narración (primeros eps.) en Soul Hunter *Mitsuru Tsuwabuki en El anillo mágico *Shishi Ouin, Kayu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Kaji en Shuten Doji *Yuya Noda en Miracle Girls *Shinemon, Fuujin, Niño de la Aldea de la Estrella, Recepcionista de hospital (ep. 184), Anbu que interroga a Naruto, Aldeano de la Aldea de los Campos de Arroz, Shinobi del grupo de Kankuro en Naruto *Seiya de Pegaso (Santuario), Zeros de Sapo, Ikki de Fénix (niño, Ovas 20 y 21), Markino de Esqueleto enLos Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) *Raimi de Gusano en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Ichitaro Ishikawa en Corrector Yui *Pantimedias Taro en Ranma ½ *Koga en Inuyasha *Andy Johnson en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Kaoru Matsutake, Ura Mimomomo en Mirmo Zibang *Bari en Zatch Bell *Doraemon (2ª-4ª temp.), Suneo Honekawa, Insertos (2ª-4ª temp.), Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Kyuusuke Sarashina, Kobayashi, Yamagishi, Toshiyuki Nishino en Sailor Moon SuperS *Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Samurai, Estudiante del Instituto Técnico Pokémon, Potter, Tad, Koji (el del Sandslash), Ken (Miembro masculino del CMP) (1ª voz), Drew (desde temp. 7), Tate, Tucker, Estudiante ninja, Conway, Edmund, Butch (Equipo Rocket), Ash Ketchum (temp. 11, 14 eps.), voces adicionales en Pokémon *Ryuma en Shinzo *John Whitard en Nadja del mañana *Cody en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Ikki Takeda, Koga (2 eps.) en Kenichi *Tetsu Hayami en Blue Submarine No. 6 *Ladrón #3 (ep. 1) en Naruto Shippūden *Kojiro en Yaiba *Takeo Nanachi en Yakumo Tatsu *Araki Tetsuo (ep. 4) en Sally, la brujita *Chico (ep. 1) en Gulliver Boy *Contable de Millennium, Sicario, voces adicionales en Gungrave *Doraemon, Suneo Honekawa, Títulos, Presentación e insertos en Doraemon (2005) Series animadas *Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas *Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Sheen Estevez en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Rex / Insertos en Generador Rex *Cientifico Jhonsons (temps. 1-15) en El Tigre, la serie animada *Cientifico Jhonsons en El Tigre, la nueva serie animada *Gran Gino en ¡Oye Arnold! *Ron Howard (temp. 11, ep. 232) en Los Simpson *Cubert J. Farnsworth (temp. 2, ep. 23) / Enos Fry (temp. 3, ep. 51) en Futurama *Tontón (redoblaje) en El escuadrón diabólico *Zack en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? *Pato Lucas / Silvestre (un episodio) en El show de los Looney Tunes *Pat Johnsons (temps. 1-2, temp. 6-) en El Show De Dinosaurs *G.I.R en Invasor Zim *Lars Rodriguez en Rocket Power *Marcos Diamante en La escuela del rino volador *Bugs Bunny / Pato Lucas en Los pequeños Looney Tunes *Carver en La pandilla del fin de semana *Kevin en Ed, Edd & Eddy *"El niño" en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *Diego / Dr. Chipotle Jr. / Toshiro / Niño Cáctus en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera *Audaz en Los campeones *Manic en Sonic Underground *Max Tennyson (joven) en Ben 10 *Johnny Abatti (segmento de Ángela Anaconda) en KaBlam! *Jake Long (ep. 65) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie *Candidatos gays por el Amor verdadero de Clara en La casa de los dibujos *Kenny McCormick en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Narracion / Conescualo (un capitulo) en Isla de Mutantes *Queso en Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios *Carver Descartes en La pandilla del fin de semana *Granville DeSpray en Mascotas extraterrestres *Og en Mike, Lu y Og *Utonio niño (2ª voz) / Brick (adolescente) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Marco en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos *Keo en Yakkity Yak *Olly / Bob en Bobinogs *Mark Lilly en Ugly Americans *Hormiga en La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa *Maní (Peanut) en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Rip Runner en Loonatics *Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Bucket en Dragones de Berk *Insertos / Niño / Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Butch en Max Steel (2013) *Worriz en Lego: Legends of Chima *Bobby Joe en Crash Canyon *Casey Jones en Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Max en Max Inicia (doblaje mexicano) *Fred Jones en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! *Pat Johnsons (eps. 1-9) en Lego Dinosaurs *Bugs Bunny / Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot *Krader en Mixels *Jermaine (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura *Astronauta / Jinete / Conductor / Camarógrafo / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Mascota Tortuga en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Fashion Plate en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Tío Dinote / Voces adicionales en Las Aventuras de Lila Dinote *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes *Voces adicionales en Daria *Voces adicionales en El show de Garfield (un ep.) *Voces adicionales en Glenn Martin, dentista *Voces adicionales en MAD (4ª temp.) *Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos *Russell en Happy Tree Friends Películas animadas Jeffrey García *Sheen Estevez en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio (2001) *Sheen Estevez en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) Pat Musick *Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) *Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) Eddie Murphy *Pat Johnsons en Lego Dinosaurs: Aventura en el Subterraneo (2016) *Pat Johnsons en Dinosaurs: Dinosaurios vs. el Diamante (2016) *Pat Johnsons en Dinosaurs y la WWE: Lucha Libre en Europa (2016) Otros *Habitante de Royal Woods en La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud *Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Lancelot en Shrek Tercero *Kenny McCormick en South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo (1999) (versión de Warner Bros.) *Fefe, Gogo y Vendedor en Una película de huevos *Fantasma en Monster High: Embrujadas *Kevin en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) *Metus en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2008) *Libélula en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas *Garth en Alpha y Omega (2010) *Kludd en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) *Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas *Ratonel en Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales *Irwin en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio *Cientifico Jhonsons en The Tiger: Jungle, Jungle And More Jungle (redoblaje) *Pato Lucas en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga Especiales animados *Pat Johnsons en Dinosaurs: La Gran Aventura y Busqueda del Huevo de Chocolate Dinote *Pat Johnsons en Lego Dinosaurs: El Tesoro de Barba Johnsons *Pat Johnsons en Lego Dinosaurs: Navidad Constructiva Películas de anime *Nadare Rōga en Naruto: La Película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! *Yoshitsune (Yasuyuki Kase) en Appleseed EX Machina (2007) *Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) *David (Ikki Sawamura) en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor (2004) *Davis Motomiya en Digimon: La película (2001) *Shotaro Kaneda en Akira (1988) *Saburota Takasugi (Shinichiro Miki) en Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad (1998) *Nobou Tanaka (Hideyuki Horien) en Recuerdos (1995) *Príncipe Kirin en Ranma ½ la película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China *Peruru en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños *Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio *Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos *Tom Misaki y Armand Callahan en Supercampeones: La seleccion mundial juvenil (1986) Series de televisión Jake Farrow *Rex Powers en Victorious *Rex Powers en Victorious: Loca de frustración *Rex Powers en Victorious: La Arruina Bailes Jay Baruchel *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Alex ("El relato de los dados del dráneo") **Ross Doyle ("El relato de la sombra andante") Joseph Morgan *Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Los originales (2013-presente) *Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros (2011-2014) Brandon Mychal Smith *Nico Harris en Sunny, entre estrellas *Él mismo en Jugando por el mundo Nicholas D'Agosto *West Rosen en Héroes (2007) *Chris (1979) en Caso cerrado (2004) Chace Crawford *Chica Indiscreta - Nate Archibald (2007-2012) *Gossip Girl: Retrospectiva - Nate Archibald (2013) Taylor Kinney *Kelly Severide en Policías de Chicago (2014) *Kelly Severide en Chicago en llamas (2012-presente) James Van Der Beek *Elijah Mundo en CSI: Cyber (2014) *El mismo en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012-2013) Otros *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Wylie (James Hayes Liboiron) ("El relato de Jake Serpiente") **Adder Carvallo (Kyle Downes) ("El relato del vampiro") **Jim Gregory (Todd Fennell) y Abuelo Gene joven (Matthew Smiley) ("El relato del ojo de plata") *Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard (Liam McIntyre) en Flash *Jerome Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) en Gotham *Ja'mie (Chris Lilley) en Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada *Vincent Keller (Jay Ryan) en La bella y la bestia *Charles Deveaux joven (Edwin Hodge) en Héroes *Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney) en Chicago en llamas *Chin Ho Kelly (Daniel Dae Kim) en Hawaii Cinco-0 *Neal Caffrey (Matt Bomer) en Cuello blanco *Howard Wolowitz (Simon Helberg) en La teoría del Big Bang *Insertos, Logan Fell (Chris Johnson) en Diarios de vampiros *Eric Forman (Topher Grace) en El show de los 70 *Sr. Wolfe (Rex Lee) en Suburgatorio *Gary Thorpe en Las travesuras de mi hermana *Adam Knight (Ian Somerhalder) en Smallville (2004) *Dabney Hooper en Malcolm *Arthur Curry, Trevor y Stuart Campbell (Ryan McDonell) en Smallville *Paul Buchanan (Sean Astin) en Monk *Frank Buffay, Jr. (Giovanni Ribisi) en Amigos *Zhane/Silver Ranger (Justin Nimmo) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio *Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger (Ricardo Medina Jr.) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) *Alfonzo Gomez en El retador *Profesor Z en El colegio del agujero negro *Varios personajes en Escalofríos *T.J. Taylor (2ª voz) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *Simon Tassel en Los socios de la ley *Sam Winchester en Sobrenatural *Zach Stevens en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Lester Hashey en Band of Brothers *Matt McNamara en Nip/Tuck *Mark King en No culpes al koala *Anuciador en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove *Dan Patch en Hellcats *Eddie McDowd en Vida de perros *Clu bell (Erik von Detten) en Qué raro *Jeff Woodcock (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe *Archie Johnson (Archie Kao) y voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voz de Baile Improvisado en ICarly *Billy en American Horror Story: Asylum *Director de MTV/Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh *Cam (Kristopher Turner) en Sueños de Hollywood *Peter Russo (Corey Stoll) en House of Cards *Juaquin Prietto (Isahia Lehtinen) en Level Up *Lost **Interno (David Ely) (2ª temporada, ep. 26) **Chet (James Huang) (3ª temporada, ep. 58) **Asistente de vuelo (Shawn Lathrop) (6ª temporada, ep. 104) *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces adicionales en El mentalista *Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Miniseries *Esteban (Michael Legge) (ep. 10) en La Biblia *Atreyu (Tyler Hynes) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin Telenovelas brasileñas Alexandre Nero< *Terêncio en Ciudad Paraíso *Gilmar / Luís Eustáquio da Silva en Escrito en las estrellas *Baltazar Fonseca en Fina estampa *Stênio Alencar en La Guerrera Sérgio Marone *Ceceu en El clon *Rafael en Como una ola *Miguel en Cobras y Lagartos *Humberto en Paraíso tropical Ricardo Tozzi *Komal en India, una historia de amor *Douglas en Insensato corazón *Fabián/Ignacio en Encantadoras Joaquim Lopes *Carlos en Las cariocas *Josué en Dinosaurios y Robots *Lucindo en Laberintos del Corazón Gabriel Braga Nunes *Laerte en La Sombra de Helena *Luis Fernando en Mujeres ambiciosas Gustavo Leão *Felipe en Belleza pura *Osmar en CuChiCheos Thiago Luciano *Iván en Alma gemela *Paulito en El profeta Otros personajes *Fred en Mujeres apasionadas (Pedro Furtado) *Paulo César en Celebridad (Paulo Vilhena) *Juan Manuel en Señora del destino (Heitor Martinez) *Mocamba en Niña moza *Sandro en Siete pecados (Darlan Cunha) *Feliz en Dos caras (Humberto Guerra) *Cassio en Acuarela del amor (Marco Pigossi) *Pink en Cuna de Gato (Mauricio Machado) *Edgar Vieira en Lado a Lado (Thiago Fragoso) *Daniel en Rastros de Mentiras (Rodrigo Andrade) *Arnoldo en Imperio (Raphael Viana) *Ricardo en Boogie Oogie (Bruno García) *Nicolás en Por Siempre (Hugo Bonemer) *Leo en Verdades Secretas (Raphael Sander) Dramas coreanos *Jang Sae Hoon en El Fénix *King Jungjong en Una joya en el palacio *Oh Dae San / Lee Joon Hee en Cinderella man *Cha Seung Pyo en Dating Agency: Cyrano Videojuegos *Samsagaz Gamyi en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Tom Riddle en Harry Potter for Kinect *Benjamin Carmine en Gears of War 2 *Benjamin Carmine en Gears of War 3 *Gear CGO en Gears of War 3 *Grunts / Elites / Brutes en Halo 3 *Grunts / Elites / Brutes - Halo 3: ODST *Ajay Ghale en Far Cry 4 *Kung Jin en Mortal Kombat X *Samsagaz Gamyi en Lego Dimensions *Kevin en Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Documentales *Documentales de la BBC - Voces varias Locución *Helados Holanda - Voz de Max (Max Inicia) (promo: Max Apolo Pintalengua) (2014) Dirección de doblaje *Dragon Ball Z Kai (eps. 1-54) *Brüno (doblaje de Sony) *Doraemon (temps. 2-4) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Sirvienta a Domicilio *El mentalista *Punisher: Zona de guerra *La mansión Wolfberg *Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia *Chica indiscreta (ep. 112) *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 *Playing house *Every Witch Way *The Messengers *Cuello blanco (temp. 6) Adaptación *Dragon Ball Z Kai Intérprete *Isla de mutantes - Tema de entrada (junto a Eduardo Garza y Enrique Madrid) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Tema de entrada 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Art Sound México *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *DNI Dubbing Studios - Doblajes a Nivel Internacional *Dubbing House- AF The Dubbing House *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas- Suite Sync ''(hasta 2013, y desde 2015) *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. - ''El Cuarto de Máquinas *Voltaic Studios México Premios *Premio Bravo (23ª entrega de premios): Como mejor actor de doblaje en caracterización y dificultad de personajes. Curiosidades *Irwin Daayán ha coincidido dos veces con la seiyuu Wasabi Mizuta, ya que ambos interpretan a 2 personajes en sus respectivos idiomas (español y japonés) los cuales son: Doraemon en la versión de 2005 de Doraemon y G.I.R en Invasor Zim (doblaje japonés). *Irwin Daayán recibio el Premio Bravo como mejor actor de doblaje en caracterización y dificultad de doblaje el 19 de noviembre de 2014; el premio le fue dado por Candiani Dubbing Studios.